Ben 10: The Other Omniverse
by Jade-Q-and-Cupcake
Summary: So many ways to tell a story. But isn't that what makes them interesting? You never know how one might end. Especially if these stories are about other multiple versions of the Omnitrix wielder we all know and love.
1. Noir: The Watcher

**Just a few ideas of multiple Bens out there. Since we've seen Ben 23, Gwen 10 and Mad Ben, there might be more Bens out there. Here's a little teaser about what's to come in these chapters.**

* * *

 _So many ways to tell a story. But isn't that what makes them interesting? You never know how one might end._

* * *

 **Bellwood, October 10, 1970**

A bunch 1940 Ford Police cars drive up to the back of a warehouse, approaching their main target for tonight.

Their target?

A man with his brown hair exposed but his mouth and nose are covered by a mask and his eyes covered by aviator goggles. He's wearing a striped coat underneath a sleeveless top, buttoned up to keep the coat inside. He's also wearing black gloves, pants and boots.

The most strange thing on him is the weird watch-like device with an hourglass symbol on his left wrist.

When the three police cars surround their target that's lying down face down on the ground, still awake but hurt, the cops inside the vehicles come out.

One of them, wearing a police uniform like his comrades, has blonde hair and a chiseled facial structure. This is Captain Michael Morningstar, a high ranking officer in the BCPD.

"Well well well. Looks like we finally got our vigilante, boys." Michael remarked to his squad as they bring out their revolvers, except for one, who felt safer by bringing out his far superior Tommy gun.

"The Watcher always watches. Isn't that your little quote?" Michael taunted the fallen vigilante, apparently nicknamed the Watcher, as one of the cops force him on his knees and cuffs his hands behind his back before returning to Michael's side. "Question is: Who watches the Watcher?" He added.

"Not God, that's for sure." The Watcher, in a deep and almost hoarse voice, replied, popping his neck to get rid of his stress. He doesn't seem to be intimidated by the armed cops in front of him. But it's hard to tell with the mask and goggles on.

Michael smirks at the vigilante that's cuffed as his squad laughs. "Wise guy, huh?" Michael taunts him then proceeds to kick the Watcher in the gut.

To his surprise, while it did hurt, the Watcher didn't budge. Only cough a little. Other than that, it's noticeable that the Watcher didn't care about to attack. Made more noticeable when he started laughing, mocking Michael.

The smile on the captain's face turned into a frown out of anger. "Why you–"

"Don't bother, Morningstar. I took hits from your pet dog harder than that." Watcher said metaphorically, taunting the cop more.

Unknown to everyone except Watcher, the said vigilante brought out a small blade made of diamond from his right sleeve and began cutting the interior metal of the cuffs tying his hands.

"You think you're so smart? Let's see what happens when we expose who you are to the public..." Michael taunted back, his smirk returning as he crouches down and pulls down Watcher's mask and goggles...

...and reveals that with the familiar brown hair are the green eyes and handsome face of the 25 year old...

"...Detective Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" Michael asked, confused just as his other fellow cops. "Not gonna lie. I was not expecting that. People have been having rumors that it was old George." Michael added standing back up, crossing his arms. "Well, looks like the public is gonna love what they'll see."

"Sorry. But you ain't living to tell the tale..." Ben replied, the chains on the cuffs about to be cut.

"What? You're gonna kill us? Haven't you realized that we surrounded you? You're literally locked in." Michael replied, aiming his revolver pointblank on Ben's head.

To his surprise, and even his squad, Ben began laughing. It was like a while ago, which was a laugh made to taunt. This one...

... this one was to instill fear.

"You don't seem to understand... I'm not locked in here with you..." Ben taunts, stopping his laughter.

And he finally broke the cuffs, activated his watch and, with a brief flash of green light, transforms into a fiery creature made of magma and rocks with a flaming skull.

"You're locked in here with me!" Heatblast continued and he immediately melts the gun on Morningstar's hand using the flame from his head, causing the captain to let go of it as his hand burned a little.

Taking this opportunity, Heatblast used the diamond blade that still on his hands stabs Michael on his left knee, injuring him and preventing him from going anywhere anytime soon.

As Michael falls down on the ground, screaming in pain, his squad began firing at Heatblast, but the bullets did nothing to his rock-like body. So he goes ahead and blast two of them with fire, burning them alive. He then boosted himself towards another one and punches him the face, causing him to spin in place. With cop's back turned against him, Heatblast grabbed his head and snaps the cop's neck, killing him like the others. The last cop, aside from the still handicapped Morningstar, is the one with the Tommy gun, who aims his gun at Heatblast, but it's noticeable that his hands are shaking.

He knows very well that he can't kill Heatblast. He also knows that if he runs or drives away, Heatblast can catch up and burn him. He's dead either way.

So he goes for the quick way out. He drops his Tommy gun, takes out his own revolver from his coat, aims it pointblank below his chin and shoots himself, killing him.

Heatblast was unimpressed by the cop's suicidal attempt to redeem himself. When the hourglass symbol on his chest began beeping with red light, in a brief flash of the same colored light, Heatblast turned back to Ben.

The vigilante-slash-detective approaches Michael, who's trying to crawl away despite the fact that there's diamond shard still stuck in his bleeding knee.

On the way to Michael's spot, Ben picks up the dropped Tommy gun. When he noticed that one of the burning cops is still alive and screaming in pain, without even looking, Ben shoots him with the gun once in the head, finally silencing him as Ben is now near Michael, stepping on his right leg to prevent him from crawling anywhere.

"You... you can't kill cops... you're one of the good guys... you've fought beside us..." Michael tried to plead but it seems like Ben is ignoring him as the vigilante grabs his diamond blade from Michael's knee and takes it out forcefully and hastily, causing Michael to scream in pain again.

"You're right. I'm one of the good guys. But I never said I was a nice guy. That's why I'm killing you." Ben replied, putting back his diamond blade in his sleeve and also pulling up his mask and goggles back on. "I'm not an idiot Morningstar. I'm a detective, like you already knew. I've been watching ton of people, including you and this squad you have. The five of you are dirty cops, selling cocaine on the streets in secret while using your influence as a cop with a high rank to cover your tracks. Unfortunately for you, I keep a close eye on every cop on Bellwood."

"W-What... Y-You... you don't have proof of that!" Michael tried to deny it. Unfortunately for him, Ben steps on his left knee, which is still injured. With this, Michael screamed once more.

"Physical proof? Yeah. I don't have them. But I saw you sell some to Driscoll's men the other night and you yourself take some during late nights in your house." Ben replied, pressing his foot harder on Michael's knee.

"How do you... Do you go through my trash?" Michael asks, wincing in pain.

"Please. I go through everyone's trash." Ben replied, finally aiming the Tommy gun to Michael's head. "So yeah. I don't have anything to show the cops that you are both a drug dealer and user. But I can kill ya, knowing you're both. And that's all I need."

"You son of a... They'll find you! They'll arrest you for what you'll do!" Michael attempted to plead again.

Unfortunately, Ben's response shut him up. "Why? They won't have prove I did that." Ben echoed Michael's own words back at him.

Michael's eyes merely widened in the realization that Ben's right. He wanted to say something but Ben shoots him in the head before he could.

Ben exmaines the gun in slight awe. "I like this gun. I think I'll keep it." Ben said to himself. When he hears police sirens nearing, he activates the Omnitrix, transforms into a ghost-like creature with one eye, goes intangible with his new gun and goes through the ground, no trace left behind but the bodies of the corrupt cops.

Always a hard life of Detective Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Noir Investigator.

* * *

In other universes, there are multiple Omnitrix users. Multiple possibilities. Some are mostly Ben. Others may be different users.

They can be a reverse role, like Julie 10 or Kevin 11.

They can be an alternate history like Superior Ben 10 or Ben Tennyson: Patien 010.

They can be a different interpretation like Ben Juu of the Omni Clan or Ben, the Omni Slayer.

So many ways to tell a story. But isn't that what makes them interesting? You never know how one might end.

* * *

 **Choose:**

 **Continue Ben 10 Noir**

 **or**

 **Make a different chapter with Julie 10, Ben 010 or Superior Ben 10?**


	2. Superior Ben: Ruler of All

**It's me, Just Q (Q for short). To those who don't know me, I'm Jade's friend and her co-writer. But I guess at this point, I already write half of her best stories. Anyway, here's something for you anti hero fans: Superior Ben.**

* * *

 _25 years ago..._

Max Tennyson pulls up his famous Rust Bucket vehicle in front of Bellwood University, where his grandson, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, comes out of after the school year has ended. For the past couple of years during his time in school, Ben's been acing every test and schoolwork he's had. Not only that, he got multiple awards from multiple quiz bees, sports events and plays.

If you are confused as to why this Ben is actually a great kid, it's because he's not the Ben you are used to. This Ben Tennyson when he actually tries.

"Gooood morning, grandpa!" Ben greeted his grandfather as he enters the vehicle. However, when he entered, he sees his cousin Gwendolyn sitting on one of the chairs in the dinning portion of the RV. "Gwen." Ben mutters, glaring at his cousin with his narrowed eyes.

"Ben." The redhead replied, staring back at Ben with the same ill will her cousin has...

... and they suddenly share a laugh as Gwen stands up and runs up to Ben to hug him. Ben hugs her back as they kept their jolly laughing throughout the whole thing.

"I can't believe you're here too!" Ben proclaims as he and his cousin let go of each other, Gwen fixing her hair as she does so.

"Hey! The geniuses of the family have to stick together. Besides, camping isn't actually that half bad." Gwne points out.

Max chuckles from at the driver seat of his vehicle as he looks back at his grandchildren. "Well, I'm glad you two are catching up. Why don't you two do that while we head out?"

"Totally!" Both cousins chirped as Max starts the engine.

* * *

 _20 years ago..._

Ben, with his red Omnitrix and jacket, walks up to the burning crater Vilgax created in the middle of a park as he prepares his Omnitrix to face his long time rival.

"Tennyson! I've come to kill you and conquer your planet! Is now a bad time?" Vilgax jokingly mocked the young man as he smirks with confidence. However, he lost it once he saw Ben not utter a word, tears in his eyes and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into the colossal Way Big.

Before Vilgax could do anything else, Way Big began pounding his fist on the intergalactic overlord. Even with all the powers he stole from 10 different heroes across the galaxy, he was no match for Way Big's raw power.

And all this power is coming from his rage. And his rage came from the very same person he's fighting now.

"You threaten my planet! You kill innocent people! And you murdered my family! Just to get my attention?! Well here you go! You got! MY! FULL! ATTENTION!" Way Big said, each sentence after another as he pummels Vilgax deeper into the giant crater he made with his fists.

"No–" Vilgax tried to speak, but he got another giant fist pound him, causing his armor to break, his body to bleed and his eyes to blacken. "No more! I– Surrender!"

Upon hearing those words while the rest of the world through news reporters scattered around the dome they're in see Ben brutally punish Vilgax, the giant alien turns back to Ben as he steps on Vilgax's bleeding chest, anger written all over his face.

"I can't believe I spared you all those times we've fought... I guess because grandpa and Gwen were always there to be my conscience... to hold me back..." Ben pointed out to Vilgax as his toadie, Psyphon, approaches them.

Instead of helping his master, however, the alien simply had his hands behind and looked like he wanted to watch how the rest of this plays out.

"I... admittedly... did not expect you... to be... this enraged..." Vilgax uttered in between breaths, but his words only angered Ben more.

"You killed grandpa, Gwen, Kevin, my parents and my friends! What the fuck did you expect?!" Ben yelled and slaps down the Omnitrix as he transformed into Heatblast. "This time, there's no more of them to hold me back... You had this coming for a long time, Vilgax!" Heatblast says as his fiery right hand approaches Vilgax's face.

"No! Wait! Psyphon! Help me!" Vilgax yelled, but with his body paralyzed and bones broken, he is unable to do anything to his foe.

Vilgax was sorely disappointed and terrified when he sees Psyphon smiling and bowing...

...to Ben.

"Forgive me, Vilgax. I serve only the most powerful. At first, I thought it was you. Master Tennyson proved me wrong." Psyphon brought up as he taps on a button on his left gauntlet, which deactivates the energy dome surrounding them.

Vilgax's eyes could only widen as sweat drops from his forehead because of the heat from Heatblast's hand nearing his face. "No! Please! You're a hero! You do not kill!" Vilgax has devolved from a massive threat into a crying, dying and pleading man. Never has he seen someone so fearsome since himself.

He turned his greatest foe into a god of anger.

"I'm no longer a hero, Vilgax." Heatblast replied as he finally touched Vilgax's face, burning it as the warlord struggled to speak underneath all his muffled screams in pain. Once Heatblast was done, all that's left of Vilgax's face was charred remains of his skull and burnt off skin. "I'm a justice itself."

As Heatblast stands proudly over Vilgax's corpse, Psyphon prompts all of Vilgax's drones and set them all to obeying their mew master: Ben.

"All hail lord Tennyson!" Psyphon chanted and all of Ben's drones followed suit.

"All hail lord Tennyson!"

* * *

 _15 years ago..._

"You're giving up the Omnitrix?" Azmuth asks a 20 year old Ben, wearing a black coat with red streaks on it.

"I've been thinking about what you told me when you found out how I used the Omnitrix to become Earth's supreme ruler... You're right. I don't deserve such a device." Ben says as he places the Omnitrix on a nearby table where Azmuth is working on his latest invention.

Azmuth seems unsure of what Ben is trying to tell him but he could only scratch his chin as he asks him, "So you have finally seen that you became more like what Vilgax wanted to be?"

"No." Ben answered immediately, catching the Galvan off guard. "The Omnitrix you made, so called Smartest Being in Five Galaxies, is too limited to be of use to me. If I am to rule over the universe, then I need something greater."

"Are you mad?! Did you really think I would create such a device for you to use?!" Azmuth angrily yells at his former student.

He was caught off guard again when Ben chuckled at his reply. "No. Of course you wouldn't. That is why I made it for myself." Ben answers the Galvan and he pulls off his cloak...

... revealing a suit of red armor surrounding Ben's body. It has black shoulder pads and sleeves with red finger slots for Ben's own to put in, red leg armors with black boots and a red Omnitrix logo on his chest.

"I present to you... the Omni Suit. Unlike the Master Control from the Omnitrix, I can access the abilities of my aliens all at once instead of switching manually. I have no more limits, Azmuth. I have the abilities of 1,000,903 aliens. I can use them as much as I please." Ben introduced his suit as he smirks at the genius.

Azmuth could only grit his teeth at what Ben has become. Admittedly, he's impressed that Ben created such a device, likely with Brainstorm and Grey Matter. But the fact that he's going to use it to rule the universe is something else entirely. "Ben Tennyson, I demand you stop this madness at once!" He says to the former hero but Ben only ignores his warning as he heads for the exit.

"Don't waste your time, Azmuth. I am no longer bound by your rules. The Suit only responds to my commands and my commands alone. I will rule this universe but not with Vilgax's intentions. I will rule it so that I may command it, and no one will have to experience what happened to me. No evil shall go unnoticed and unpunished. I am what you may call Chaotic Good. You are Neutral Good. Your inventions can still provide to those in need. I am no longer the boy you saw who deserved the Omnitrix. That boy is dead. Give the Omnitrix to someone more deserving. Someone pure of heart. Because I know for a fact that I am no longer that. Good luck, Azmuth... my friend." Ben says his final words to Azmuth and left the facility.

Azmuth's anger died down and turned into pity with a hint of understanding. He's well aware of what happened to Ben's past. The fact that his student gave up his old life of being the hero he wanted him to be is more sad than frustrating. Truth is...

...He doesn't even know if there's someone more worthy than the old Ben to wield his greatest invention.

* * *

Outside Azmuth's lab is Ben's ship... which also serves as his floating castle.

The castle is shaped like an hourglass, it's size being twice the sizs of Way Big and it is as wide as an entire town. In it are facilities for his subjects and himself to roam around in.

Expecting him on the entrance to his castle is his royal vizier, Hope, aka Charmcaster, and his butler, Reinrassic VI, descendant of Ben's old friend, Reinrassic III.

Charmcaster joined Ben after seeing he experienced the same pain she had. When Ben reveals he wishes to rule the universe, she told him that she would follow him to ends of the universe. Reinrassic VI, simply nicknamed Rein, serves Ben as Reinrassic III's dying wish was to have the Highbreed Empire serve Ben Tennyson as they owe him their lives.

While the Highbreed Army is on standby on their planet, ready to go at Ben's orders, Rein here volunteered to serve directly under Ben. He wishes to see how their hero works.

"Ready the ship. We are to set course to locate all possible sites for Incursean armies. These warmongers will either bow to my will to serve as an army to protect the universe or die for being a threat to the innocent." Ben commanded his subjects as the two bow with respect for their master.

"As you command, lord Tennyson." Charmcaster says

"Thy will be done." Rein adds.

* * *

Inside Ben's ship is his army of drones that were once Vilgax's. Some ars stationary and inactive while others move containers and supplies.

One section of his castle is the General of his army, Psyphon, commanding new drones to target the practice dummies.

These drones have a larger build than the humanoid looking ones. They're heavily armored, muscular looking and even designed with a drill for their left arm. This drill can be used as a melee weapon, a mining tool or a range drill missile.

As these drones test themselves in the target practice, Ben approaches Psyphon as the General watches over his master's machines.

"Ah! Lord Tennyson! What brings you to our barracks today? Perhaps to see if our new Golem drones are as effective as you had hoped they be?" Psyphon asks his master as he bows in respect.

"No need, Psyphon. The Golems are fine as I trust your expertise in building them." Ben reassured him as one of the Golems fire it's drill missile into a practice dummy, obliterating it while the Golem itself morphs another drill into it's empty slot in it's left arm. "Right now, I want you to gather the Royal Guards, your second in command and our scout. While you are it, pass by Charmcaster's room and tell her to get Rein and all of you gather to the throne room." Ben commands his General and leaves as Psyphon bows once more.

"As you wish." Psyphon responds.

* * *

Minutes later, in Ben's throne room, which has twelve gold pillars, six on each side, a red carpet leading to his throne, statues of Gwen, Max, Kevin, Julie and Rook behind certain pillars and his gigantic, gold and red throne itself, Ben's greatest warriors are gathered as he sits on his throne, looking at their bowed figures, his elbow resting on the arm of his seat as his hand props up his head lazily like a true king.

His Royal Grand Vizier, Charmcaster. Together with Reinrassic VI, his personal butler.

Behind them is Psyphon, General of the Drone Army. On right is his second in command, Tetrax Shard, the Petrosapien Knight. He swore allegiance to Ben when he recreated Petropia and resurrected his race. To Psyphon's left is their Scout Major, Kraab. A war veteran during the Pyros-Pisciss war, he once became a bounty hunter that attacked Ben, but now joins him when Ben has shown him mercy and told him that he was the one who defeated Vilgax.

And right beside all of them, also bowing, is Ben's Royal Guards, the Sotarrogian Siblings, Eight Eight, Seven Seven and Six Six.

Seven Seven and Six Six once attacked Ben but finally knew better when their oldest and strongest sister, Eight Eight, told them that Ben Tennyson plans to rule the universe and if they join him, not only can they be spared by his wrath, once he rules the universe, Ben will give them what they want. Unknown to the other two, however, Eight Eight is loyal to Ben because she idolizes him and likes his new ways.

With his greatest warriors gathered, Ben rises from his throne and speaks to his warriors. "At ease, my warriors." As they rise, Ben closes his eyes for a moment before opening them to speak once more. "You are all gathered here because I told you to. However, why you are here in this very castle, serving under me, is an entirely different thing. Now, tell me. Why are you here? Be honest. I do not tolerate liars."

Everyone will not hesitate to speak, of course, but they cannot speak all at once, so they silently agreed to speak in the order they arrived in and by rank.

Charmcaster was first, as she speaks her mind, saying, "I have seen what kind of pain you went through. You and your cousin gave me a second chance all those years ago and now, I will take it by following you in your quest to stop people from experiencing the pain we once had."

"The Highbreed owe you their lives." Rein spoke next. "Our armies are at your beck and call and our people praise you for your efforts. As a representative of my race, I humbly serve you and will die for you."

Psyphon knew it was his turn, so he spoke. "I used serve you only because I serve only the most powerful. Admittedly, I have moved my allegiance from time to time but the more I spent time with you, my lord, I have seen the error in my methods. Your end goal, to have the universe under your will and guidance in order to save them, was enough to tell me that you are indeed a true leader. One I will not abandon even if it means it will cost my own life."

"My people and planet were restored thanks to your brilliance." Tetrax says as he took his turn to speak. "Vilgax and you, my lord, had the goal to rule over the universe. But it is your goals that made me serve you instead of him: Unlike him, who only wants the universe under his iron fist, you wish to keep us safe from harm and rid of evil completely. If you becoming the master of our universe will prevent anymore harm to come to my planet, then I will serve you and help you achieve your goal."

"War is what tore my race apart." Kraab spoke. "War also was the reason my body was destroyed and was forced into cybernation. Without a home, I was forced into the bounty hunting life. For a while, admittedly, I enjoyed it but there was always a much larger fish that surpasses me and I may end up dead. Now I see. With the universe under your rule, war will cease. No more victims. Only those who serve you."

It was the Royal Guards' turn but instead of speaking in unison, Eight Eight spoke for her and her siblings. With her universal translator on, she says, "We have seen your methods, your ways, your intentions. Your power is superior to everyone else in this universe and we will gladly serve you to make all evil be destroyed forever."

Ben hears all their words as he walks down on the steps from his throne. Passing by his subjects as he looks at them one by one. Once he was behind all of them, he speaks, "Good words, my elite. Now, your orders are to prepare for battle. We are to search for different Incursean factions and it is predictable that they will not back away from a fight. My Royal Guard and my Vizier are to stay by my side. Rein and Tetrax, you will lead the internal defense for our palace. Psyphon, Kraab. You lead he charge to these warmongers. We will forever end their bravado once and for all."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The battle has been going for hours. Ben's elite may be strong but the Incurseans are experts in war. Rein and Tetrax's defense team is forced to be reinforcements for Psyphon and Kraab.

With emperor Milleous and his daughter, Attea, leading their army of toads, the elite and their drone forces are having a hard time pushing back the Incurseans, with their battlefield being the planet Peptos XIII, after the Gourmands ate their last planet.

As Ben sits at his throne, his Royal Guard just outside his door, Charmcaster stands beside him, conjuring images of what's happening outside the castle.

One panel shows Rein taking cover with some drones and they all fire back at the enemy when they get the chance. At one point, one of drones miscalculated and got shot in the head.

Another panel reveals Tetrax, with his drone squad eliminated, faces hordes of Incurseans alone as he deflects laser blasts with his body while shooting diamond shards at his foes.

Next was Psyphon and Kraab, back to back, as they fire at the Incurseans while some of their drones are either dead or dying.

"Master, it seems the Incurseans lead by Milleous are well trained compared to the other factions we've faced today. I am not one to judge your orders, my lord, but should we interfere?" Charmcaster suggests as she faces Ben.

Her master did not utter a words as he sits on his throne, staring at the moving images of his warriors fighting off the toads.

He then narrows his eyes once he saw on one panel that Milleous and Attea appear on the battlefield themselves.

* * *

"See, dad? I told you those Gourmands don't have the guts to face us. They had to hire these guys to defend them." Attea pointed out to her father as their troops advance on Rein, Tetrax, Psyphon and Kraab, who have rendezvoused once all their drones are down.

"Eh. I was expecting more from these guys considering they look more formidable than those planet eaters... Ah well. Bring in the Eraser Cannon!" Milleous replied to his daughter then ordered his larger soldiers as they nod and signal a tank with a gigantic gun on it's roof behind all of them.

Once the vehicle has parked beside the conquerors, Milleous orders, "Fire."

The cannon began charging up energy in it's barrel as it aims at the four elites. The sound of the gun whirring and turning caused the elites to look and see the canon aimed at them. With all of them tired, they don't have the strength to stop it.

"Tetrax! Are you able to reflect the beam from that weapon?" Rein asks Tetrax, who grits his teeth as he recognizes the technological marvel in front of them.

"It's the Incursean Eraser Cannon. It has a built in atom deconstructor and particle disintegrator." Tetrax explained to his comrades.

Kraab turns his mechanical head to look at the Tetrax behind him, asking, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that unless you can absorb energy, it will annihilate anything that isn't Taydenite... Which is my crystal walls... and us." Tetrax replied.

Everyone else could only look back at the cannon with that in mind. Running is an option but the cannon can turn and shoot them anyway. They're done for. "Gentlemen... It was a privilege working with you all." Rein says as he stands proudly, ready to die for his cause and master.

Everyone just silently agreed as the cannon fires.

"Like a bunch of Transylians, the light blew them away." Attea says to herself as her father simply smiles.

However, they are surprised when the beam from the cannon looked like it was being sucked into a vacuum where their targets should be. When the beam was completely absorbed, the four elites were still alive...

...and in front of them is Ben and Charmcaster, who teleported themselves here. It was Ben who absorbed the attack through Feedback's abilities. After all, no matter what kind of energy, Feedback can take it.

"Emperor Milleous and Princess Attea. As the future ruler of this entire universe, I order you to surrender and stop your barbaric ways." Ben commands the royal toads as Charmcaster snaps her fingers and the four elites disappear, teleported back to the castle.

The emperor and princess look surprised for a few seconds until they burst in laughter, their soldiers even following suit as they find his warning hilarious. "Future ruler? Surrender? You're clearly not sane right now, cute stuff." Attea simultaneously mocked and flirted with Ben as she stops her laughter.

"We've pushed back your soldiers for half an hour and reduced them to four people by the next couple of minutes. And now you have the guts to tell us to surrender? Hah! And they call your mother crazy." Milleous says to Ben first then Attea.

"I was confident in the power of my army and my elite. I trusted them." Ben replies as he puts on a mask that covers his face except for his eyes. His whole suit lights up once he did.

"Then clearly you overestimated your own troops." Attea pointed ou–

"No." Ben interrupts, catching Attea off guard, and for brief second, she felt a chill down her spine. "I did not overestimate my warriors. I underestimated you. I thought by sending only a small unit to deal with peasants like you is enough to take you down. I stand corrected." Ben both explained and mocked his enemies.

"Why you...! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Milleous, angered, commands all his soldiers to fire at will.

Once they do, however, most of their blasts passed through Ben as he simply stands there. Not one landed on him, only went through. He's using intangibility from his ghostly aliens.

"Charmcaster. Turn the ground troops against each other. Leave their warships to me." Ben commands as he simply ignores everything thrown at him and flies off to the outer atmosphere of the planet.

Charmcaster says, "Yes, master." and proceeds to aim her staff at the soldiers. The eyes on the snake skull on her staff glow with pink energy and, in mere seconds, the soldiers all suddenly start attacking each other, shooting stabbing and killing their fellow Incurseans except Milleous and Attea.

"What the–?! Stop! What are you doing?!" Attea asked her soldiers but they are all ignoring her and her fathers as a lot of them are either killed or killing.

"Forget them! Let's get out of here before–" Milleous attempted say as he takes out a remote for the teleporter from their main warship, but explosions from the sky catch their attention as they look up only to see their warships are all being attacked.

* * *

Ben slaps away a missile headed for him, causing it to spin off and hit another warship instead. As he flies above one, he emits a combination of neuroshock sting beams from Jetray and radiation blasts from NRG to annihilate the warship's guns on it's roof.

Once done, he uses Lodestar's magnetism and Gravattack's gravekinesis to telepathically grab the weaponless and throw it at another ship, blowing up both of them and possibly killing more Incurseans inside both vessels.

When a large laser beam hits him, he turns his attention to the warship that shot him, unfazed.

The Incurseans in the ship could only piss their pants as he approached their ship slowly without flinching from the lasers and missiles they're firing at him.

* * *

Milleous and Attea froze in fear as they watched Ben tear apart all of their ships like they were nothing but wet paper. Even Attea subconsciously dropped her pistol as she knelt down at the amount of power one man is showing against an entire fleet of war veterans.

As their burning ships plummet from the sky, Ben lands back beside Charmcaster as they are surrounded by a sea of corpses of the brainwashed Incursean soldiers.

"Now... Do you surrender, emperor?" Ben asks as the ships have crashed on the ground miles away from them, exploding into nothing more but metallic debris and burning piles.

"S-Surrender? Our way of living? We would, but the rest of our race... we... what are we to do? War has always been our main culture!" Milleous tried to justify everything they have done as he is reduced into a shaking mess while his daughter is a kneeling down, twitching, terrified princess.

"Oh. You misunderstood for a very long time, Milleous." Ben began as he crosses his arms while Charmcaster stands at attention beside him. "Your planet was destroyed years ago, was it not? Therefore, your culture, your ways, your laws have all been deleted. You are but nomads now, living inside your own combat vehicles that you take to anywhere you go. Your laws no longer exist. You are bound to the laws of the rest of the universe. You have been attacking, conquering and pillaging planets you come across. That is not legal under the eyes of my universe. You. Are all... War criminals. And I hereby arrest you or kill you should you not comply. Do you understand, Milleous?"

"You're... You're a monster..." Milleous could only mutter as he attempts to back away but tripped on a rock and fell on his rears as Ben and Charmcaster approach him.

"I am no monster... I am a high functioning monster." Ben corrects him as he creates a sword made of diamond from his hand.

And only the scream of Milleous and a slashing noise were the last things Attea heard before her sanity broke on the spot.

* * *

 _Present day..._

 _Half of the universe is now under my rule at this point in time. Some races have heard of me and my goals and they didn't fight back, instead accepting me wholeheartedly as their new king. Some did not like my methods and only surrendered once they saw my power._

 _Unfortunately, some galaxies were obliterated when I found out just how too far gone they have become._

 _I do not know how long will our journey go on. As long as evil exists, I will find it and destroy it. So basically, our journey will never be over._

 _When I noticed that my elite is not strong enough, I gave them more abilities than what they're supposed to have. Rein was given Big Chill and Arcticguana's abilities, Tetrax was given Armodrillo's, Psyphon has Upgrade's powers, Kraab has Water Hazard's and AmpFibian's, Eight Eight has Heatblast, Seven Seven has Four Arms' and Six Six was given XLR8's. I did not give Charmcaster her own as she is my most powerful servant._

 _Paradox arrived one day. To him he arrived yesterday right now. Time travel makes verb tenses so oddly confusing. He told me of a multiversal war that may involve me and other versions of me soon. He told me to prepare. I am always prepared._

 _And he told me one last thing. A title befitting of a Ben Tennyson of my caliber._

 _Superior Ben, a Ben Tennyson who let's go of all his weaknesses and takes in all his strengths._

 _I like it._

 _I am Emperor Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, ruler of my universe and destroyer of evil._

 _No Omnitrix wielder in any reality is close to my power. Not even the so called "Ben Prime"._

* * *

Superior Ben's theme song: Clattanoia (English version)

by NateWantsToBattle

Can someone give me the answer  
To my question  
Where's my soul?

It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming  
When I wake up all that's left of me are bones  
I'm in a panic! Get out hurry  
Oh there are mysteries and many miseries

Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction  
As I'm roaming from left to right to hell  
An invitation to come disappear  
We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage

Raise your flag  
March on fight  
Break your mask and show some pride  
While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine

Wars and swords tears and blood  
Feel my heart begin to race  
As I laugh in this bloodbath we made

Can someone give me the answer  
To my question  
Where's my soul?  
Where's my heart?  
Am I losing my own self

Don't you hesitate  
Go this way  
I don't know  
And I don't care  
Tell me are you not entertained now?

I'll just keep surviving  
I just cannot hide it all

I am not to fall a victim  
I'll continue living in this  
Misery driven world

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Up next: Julie 10**


End file.
